1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peptide having actions of promoting proliferation of hair papilla cells and to hair growers having actions of promoting restoration and growth of hair and being effective to prevent loss of hair.
2. Prior Art
While there may be given, as causes of hair loss, factors including reduction in the function of hair follicles under the influence of male hormone, reduction in the metabolic function of hair follicles and hair bulbs, reduction in the physiological function of scalp, local bloodstream disturbance due to strain of scalp, oligotrophy, stress, side effects of drugs, inheritance, etc., the causes of hair loss have not fully been clarified. Accordingly, active ingredients contained in commercially available hair growers act to promote blood circulation in the scalp, to stimulate hair bulbs or to invigorate hair follicles to activate secondarily hair-related cells.
The present applicant found that a mixture of extracts from peels of various kinds of citrus fruits with sake (rice liquor) and an extract of aloe with sake has a hair-growing effect (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 3-227911), but its drug effect has not substantially been clarified yet.
There are demands for hair growers which activate directly hair-related cells based on fundamental studies on the hair growth mechanism and hair loss mechanism In view of such demands, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a peptide acting directly upon hair papilla cells taking charge of the hair growth mechanism to promote proliferation of hair-related cells and also hair growers containing the peptide.